Going International
by CottonmouthCrow
Summary: Virginia, up to her curious, troublesome nature, has teamed up with her friends New Mexico and Arizona to follow America to a world meeting in France, and, much to Maryland's dismay, he's being dragged into this with poor Washington, D.C. In the next half week that follows, how much trouble can they get into with the nations? - rated for mild-strong language
1. Chapter 1

**-Authors Note;** Alright, so, this is my first FF posted on here at the moment, so I hope you like it~ And, just to help you out a bit, you'll probably be a little confused in the beginning, but not to worry; hopefully you'll be able to understand at least by the middle of the first chapter. ^^

**-Warnings;** State OC's – mild language

-Oh, and heads up;

**Avery/AV = Arizona**

**Virginia/'Ginny = Virginia**

**Andrew/'Drew/Mary = Maryland**

**Antonio/Nile/'Tonio = New Mexico**

**Peyton/D.C = Washington, D.C**

_-Minor Characters/Character Mentions;_

**Elijah/Eli = Delaware**

-Yeah, human names for states. D: Sorry. Every time I read a Hetalia State FF with more than two states who have human names, I get all confused. '^^ Maybe it's just me, but if you do get confused a bit, I apologize in advance! I think that's all the state names in this chapter, though. Meh, not to worry too much, Virginia and America – Arizona once or twice – are the two who would most likely use the states human names/nick names anyways, so it shouldn't be too confusing.

**-This is in Virginia's point of view.**

**-Before anyone goes crazy on me, **I'd like to apologize in advance if my state OC's somehow offend you. I haven't been to all the states in the U.S [haven't been to NM or AZ at all and I have them in this FF, though mainly for my friend. :33] and I haven't really based their personalities off of stereotypes. At least, I don't think I did. I just made them as OC's with personality traits I liked for them, and I haven't really based their looks off of any kind of stereotypes either, I don't think. Oh, yeah, I should probably add the state descriptions to this author's note. . .Nah, it's already too long as is. I doubt you're even reading this. But if you are, I'll add physical descriptions in the author's note for the second chapter, since I doubt I'll be describing them in detail in the actual FF.

-Anyways, now to the FF~

* * *

Chapter One

"'Drew!" I called. My hand was violently hitting the freshly painted white wood door over and over again, mercilessly. "C'mon, you've been ignorin' our calls ever since we asked you and now you won't even answer the door?" I called again, louder. Man, I feel bad for his neighbors. Actually, I feel bad for _him_ to have to deal with m - wait; no I don't, because this bastard is ignoring me _again._ I groaned in annoyance, my eyebrows knitting together. I began knocking a little faster before I became fed up and began pounding on the door with my whole entire right arm. "Andyandyandyandyandyandyandy!" I yelled forcefully before – finally – he must have been fed up with all the noise I made. As he wrenched the door open, I stumbled forward a bit, caught off guard, before catching myself. Looking up, I grinned broadly, though I was inwardly sweating a little at the furious look on Maryland's face.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped, making me cringe a bit. I backed up several centimeters in case he decided to slam the door on me; I don't want my nose broken, for God's sake. Closing his eyes, Maryland let out a breath, pushing his glasses up over his dark evergreen eyes and looked down at me. "I'm sorry," sounded his forced apology. We stood there for a few seconds in an awkward silence before Arizona came to my rescue. I almost forgot they were behind me.

"Okay, look," she started, stepping up to stand next to me. Turning my head to look at her, I then realized how short she actually was. She was taller than me, of course; most of the other states are, but she was still short compared to the almost six foot tall Maryland. I moved my left arm away, as not to brush against her neat, thick, long dark brown hair that fell to her waist, though she wouldn't mind, I knew. "Come on, Maryland," she continued after a moment. "Please help us?" she asked. I blinked in surprise. Arizona never _politely_ asked someone to do something for her. Maryland raised an eyebrow. "You're the only one who knows how to hack and all of that shit." she said again, a little more brightly.

"I've already told you a thousand times; no." he said. This time, his voice seemed a little sorrowful and guilty. "I will not break the law just so you three can have a joy ride on an airplane to France for the meeting. Besides, what if you're caught, then what?" he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. "And all three of you know that Delaware is the most experienced in hacking into computers, little bastard. He rubs it in my face whenever we talk. I'm sure he'd agree; he likes you a lot, Virginia." I pursed my lips and shrugged, Arizona smirking.

"We were going to until we remembered how much he hates the states that weren't in the former Thirteen. He especially hates Nile and I," she scoffed. "Even if we had 'Ginny with us, he'd definitely turn us down. And he's a real downer, too. I was the one who suggested _not_ asking him." Arizona pushed up her glasses and glanced down at me, then back up at Maryland, raising an eyebrow. "Pfft, we won't get caught! I'm the master of disguise!" When I snorted at that, she rolled her eyes playfully. "Either way, we prefer you!" she piped up. "No matter how much of a stick-in-the-mud you are, you're much better to be around than that douche." The hair on the back of my neck rose defensively. My gaze hit the ground at my feet and I stiffened, attempting to control myself so I wouldn't blow up at Arizona again about insulting Delaware. Yeah, sure, he was a little secretive and, I'll admit he's a bit of a downer like she said, but he was still a close friend. Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts when Maryland sighed. He opened his mouth to say something – probably a big fat no – but I jumped in front of Arizona before he could say anything and stared up at him, widening my brown eyes.

"Please 'Drew? I'd really appreciate it." I whispered helplessly, and the latter sighed again, obviously defeated.

"F-fine, I'll do it." he muttered. "Come in; I'll go ahead and start. America's leaving tonight and the meeting's tomorrow, and, depending on the flight times and locations, I can get you on a plane tonight – a different plane than America's, of course, or else you'd be found out immediately." he explained, making his way to a nice, pure white couch. Sitting down in the middle cushion, he moved the laptop from the expensive looking glass table to his lap. Just as New Mexico and I sat on either side of him and Arizona made her way to a matching chair, he opened it and typed away furiously. "It's your turn to watch Peyton this week, you know." My eyes widened and I slammed my hand to my forehead.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry 'Drew!" I apologized quickly. "I'd hate to ask this of you, but could you watch him for a little while? At least until I get back from France?" I begged, clasping my hands together.

"Can't," he replied, shrugging. "I've got a trip planned this week." he muttered, not taking his eyes away from the computer screen. I paled at this. I couldn't handle bringing Washington, D.C to France with me alone. He's too much of a hassle, a lot like when America was a kid. Groaning, I bared my teeth.

"Okay, I guess I'll take him with me." I sighed. Arizona stared at me like I was crazy. What else could I do, really? None of the other states knew him well enough to watch the kid, and he doesn't like anyone besides Maryland and I. Of course, he likes me more, but that's beside the point!

"Do you know how much that kid hates Nile and I?" she hissed. "We'd go crazy!"

"Done; I got us five tickets on a one-way flight to Paris, France. I got the airport closest to the building the meeting is located in since our flight should land at 12:30, thirty minutes before the meeting starts. If we're lucky enough, it won't be late and we'll be in time for the meeting to start." he explained quickly. "I'll go ahead and wake Peyton up; he fell asleep a little earlier since he stayed up all last night listening to music." he muttered. "It was extremely impolite, I could barely sleep; he must have learned it from you, Virginia." Arizona muttered something I caught about murdering the 'annoying brat' and I gave a glare to her before glancing back at Maryland, puzzled. "Yes, I'm coming with you; mainly to keep all three of you and Peyton out of trouble. And you need me to check into a hotel for free depending on how long the meeting lasts." Just like that, Maryland abruptly stood. "I should hope all of you are already packed; the flight is leaving in an hour." I grinned again.

"Thanks 'Drew!"

* * *

**-Author's Note;** This was shorter than I hoped it would be. Eh, oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer - at least twice as long as this. If I don't get lazy, that is. I'll update as soon as I can, which will probably be either tomorrow or the next day depending on how much imagination I have. At least I know where this FF is going, unlike my others that I pretty much gave up on and are just sitting in my folders on the computer. ^^'

**-Edit #1;** So, after rereading this, I've realized that I made Maryland's nick name Andy, and later on it became 'Drew. Well, you see, every time I typed 'Andy,' it reminded me of Toy Story. . I must've changed it, promised myself I'd go back to fix it before publishing, and never did. Heh. I'll get right on that.

**-Edit #1/2;** New Mexico didn't say a word in this chapter, did he? Sorry! I meant for him to have a line, but I deleted it. Besides, my NM OC isn't much of a talker, but I'll get him to have some more lines in the next chapter!

**-Edit #2;** Okay, I fixed all the 'Andy's' into ''Drew's,' though I left the 'Andyandyandyandyandyandyandy' part because say Andy over over again rolls off the tongue better than say Drew over and over again. (Yes, I actually experimented x3). Geez, three edit's. x33 So much for having a perfect first chapter. xC ANYWHO, again, I'll be updating soon, so stick around~


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's Note;** Okay, so my goal to make this half as long as the first chapter wasn't really met. . .oh well, at least it's a bit longer. '^^ This is going by pretty fast, too, now that I realize it. . .Eh. xC Either way, what did I do, I promised state descriptions and information, right? Well, alright, let's see if this takes up half the page. OH, YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, disclaimer, I forgot a disclaimer last chapter. Oops. x33

**-Disclaimer;** I do not own Hetalia. If I did, all hell would break loose. BUT, I do, in fact, own my state OC's, but I don't own the actual states, of course. That would be preposterous. Heh.

**-State Descriptions;**

**Arizona/Avery: **Arizona looks about fifteen years old. She has long dark brown hair, usually wavy, that falls to her waist and bright blue-green eyes. She sometimes has an old 'western' accent and stands at 5'4. Arizona wears denim shorts or blue jeans and either boots or simple black shoes. Normally, she likes wearing different colored tank tops and her light, light blue striped jacket. Her old cowboy hat she's kept, though she may not wear it too often, represents the Grand Canyon. She has a square shaped curl sticking up on the left side of her hair representing her as one of the four-corner states, with Utah, New Mexico, and Colorado having identical curls. An extremely large curl, however, sticks out near her right ear, representing the Barringer Meteor Crater.

**Virginia: **{Oh my God I never wrote this down. Oh well. Gotta love that thing we call a memory, though my memory is usually more descriptive than the ones I've written down x3} Virginia looks like she's only fifteen. She has short brown hair that is cut off an inch above the shoulder and dark brown eyes. Virginia stands at 5'0, shorter than a number of the other states, and carries an old, worn out 'southern' accent. She often sports different 'Virginia is for Lovers' tee shirts and blue jeans with black and white high top shoes and a solid grey jacket. A long, straight curl sticks out behind her left ear - representing the Virginia Eastern Shore - with three shorter ones sticking out representing the Northern Neck, Middle Peninsula, and Virginia Peninsula. She often likes to wear a white sailor's hat, saying how it represents the Norfolk Naval Base - the world's largest Naval Station - in Virginia.

**New Mexico/Antonio/Nile:** {Oh look, more state descriptions I have to pull out of my ass.} New Mexico looks about sixteen years of age. He has short, curly, dark brown hair that seems almost black, with tan skin. He has dark brown eyes and stands at 5'6. Though he doesn't talk too much, he normally carries around a small smirk on his face. He likes either wear a loose, baggy tee shirt or long sleeved plaid flannel's with jeans tucked into light brown boots. A short, rugged curl sticks up from the base of his head representing the southern Rocky Mountains. He has a square shaped curl sticking up on the left side of his hair representing him as one of the four-corner states, with Arizona, Utah, and Colorado having identical curls. A third, long, twisted curl sticks out from behind his left ear to represent the Rio Grande river.

**Maryland/Andrew: **Maryland looks around seventeen years old. He has neat, short blonde hair with pale skin. He wears his black glasses every moment of every day, getting annoyed when neighbors like Virginia and Pennsylvania take them to 'test them out' from him. He is tall, almost reaching six feet with dark evergreen eyes. He likes to wear simple button up shirts, never tucked, though and blue skinny jeans with black or white sneakers. His glasses represent the Eastern Shore.

**Washington, D.C/Peyton: **Washington D.C looks around twelve to thirteen years of age. He has messy blonde hair and thin eyebrows with light hazel eyes. He's often told he looks like a mixture of America, Maryland, and Virginia. D.C stands at 5'0 and has a petite figure, but has an unusual amount of hidden strength. D.C wears nice blue jeans, every so often tearing holes in them, and graphic tee shirts. D.C also wears red shoes and a jacket most of the time. A small curl sticks out near the base of his hair at his neck to represent the Potomac River bordering D.C to the south.

**-**Ah, that was a lot of copy/paste and pulling two shits out of my ass. I hope you know all the hard work I went through to give you the descriptions. x33 Anyways, here's chapter two~~

* * *

Chapter Two

"I hope you know that if we are caught, Britain will definitely have our asses if America doesn't get to us first." Maryland muttered as we stuffed ourselves inside the plane. Maryland had managed to get Washington, D.C a window seat, him sitting next to him, of course, with an empty seat to the left of him. Arizona, New Mexico, and I were in the row in front of him, New Mexico at the window, me in the middle, and Arizona to my left in the aisle seat. I scoffed at him.

"You worry too much!" New Mexico explained, chuckling. "And, correction, if I may? Avery and I won't have a thing to worry about; Britain hasn't cared about us too much. I'll be surprised if he could remember our state names. He'll have _yours, Virginia's, and Peyton's _asses." I elbowed him gently in the ribs, though the western state didn't take my hint. "Me an' Avery would only have to worry about Spain," He snorted at that. "Scratch that – Spain wouldn't do shit – Romano would be the one cussing us out when Spain starts going on about how much his former territories have grown. And I doubt America would really care." Arizona shook her head, crossing her arms.

"It's not like that's going to happen anyways; I'm like a ninja! No one will ever spot us with my help!" she exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. I gave a small laugh before Maryland scoffed. He stayed silent though, probably too tired to keep up with where the conversation was headed. Either that or he was too busy with Washington, D.C commenting on the clouds once the plane was up in the air. I could hear him fussing with the kid, trying to place him back in his seat, trying to keep him from wandering around the plane curiously, and trying to keep him quiet when he started whining about his hunger.

After a quick meal of sandwiches for all of us on the flight, and a rather bumpy landing, we were finally here, Paris, France, the city and country of 'love,' as I've been told. We got our luggage and were out of the airport as soon as possible, picking up the walking pace until we were in a rather calm area. That was when Arizona broke the silence.

"So, where are we headed, anyways, Mr. Know-It-All?" she asked, obviously to Maryland. He frowned immediately, scrunching up his nose. New Mexico and I looked down when Washington, D.C moved closer to me, mumbling something I couldn't quite catch under his breath, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, if I'm right, we should be headed to some big building north of here. You can't miss it, it's huge!" he told us.

"How do you know all of this, anyways?" I asked. Maryland seemed to give it some thought before shrugging.

"Well, since I am one of the oldest states –"

"I'm the oldest." I cut in automatically, immediately covering my mouth. I'd been in too many conversations about this; it was just a natural reaction.

"You're the oldest _colony,_" Maryland corrected. "Delaware's the oldest _state._" I opened my mouth to object before he continued. "Anyways, as I was saying: I have access to some of America's records, like you and Washington, D.C, to name a few others, and normally I know when and where the world meetings occur." he finished while shrugging it off like it was nothing. Before I could question how I could get some of America's records into my hands, Arizona brightened up.

"Then let's go! We don't wanna be late! It's already," She glanced down at the white watch that decorated her wrist. "A quarter to one. You said the meeting started at one, right? Yeah, you know the way; you said it was just north." Her lips curled into a smile as she grabbed m y wrist, jogging ahead, and dragging me along behind her as I stumbled to gain my footing. The other three raced to catch up with us, Maryland saying something about how we should slow down or keep quiet or something I didn't quite catch while Arizona waved it off.

By the time we rounded a few corners to get wherever we needed to be, Maryland jumped in front of Arizona, cutting her off. When she began to protest, he shushed her, pushing us back with an arm. I blinked, surprised, and stood on my toes to catch sight of what Maryland was so worried about. I bit my lip when I saw what startled him so much; Italy and Germany. As they walked up the steps into the off-white building, Germany had his eyes closed, his fingers rubbing his temple as Italy clung eagerly to his arm, rambling on about something that probably no one wanted to hear. "What's the big idea?" Washington, D.C hollered beside me, trying to see over Arizona's shoulder. I glared down at him, but decided against slapping my hand over his mouth; Italy and Germany were almost inside anyways, it's not like they'd be able to hear us from this distance.

Not a moment after the doors to the building slammed shut, New Mexico let out a breath he was holding. "Geez, man." he growled. "That was pretty close." Arizona bared her teeth.

"That hurt!" she hissed to Maryland. "Now I'm gonna have a bruise on my arm. And anyways, you didn't need to do that. Italy and Germany wouldn't recognize us if we were right in front of them. None of us were affiliated with them, really. A majority of the nations in the world meeting wouldn't even be able to tell whether or not we were human or not; we haven't met half of them." she explained. I nodded along with her. It was technically true.

"Either way, I don't want to have to run into any nations if possible." Maryland retorted. Forcefully grabbing Arizona's wrist, much to her discomfort, he read the time on her watch. As soon as he did it, he dropped her arm back down. "It's already past one, I think it's safe to go in now." he said. Pretty much leading us into a battle, I'm sure we looked pretty suspicious to the humans walking past us when we slowly, cautiously made our way up the stairs. It was probably pretty funny, too. I'd surely be laughing at Maryland, the way he was walking, if it didn't mean we could possibly be caught.

So, we trekked through the winding hallways, following Maryland. He seemed to know where he was going while I was getting dizzy with all the turns we had to make. "How the hell do you know your way around in this place?" Arizona murmured to him. We passed an open window with a small batch of roses huddled together in a pot on the windowsill. Maryland didn't give us a clear answer, just shrugging. "The stupid records, right? How convenient." she grumbled. With a swift nod from him, he turned once more, and then stopped, examining the hallway. It was a short corridor with two doors on the left side and a single door on the right side, close to the corner we were at. We didn't even need to guess which door it was when _"You bloody git!"_ came from the door closest to us. Arizona smirked, holding in a chuckle, and we were at it in a second. Racing to the simple wooden door, Arizona crept up next to it, her ear on the wood. I stood on the opposite side of her, replicating her with my ear at the door, and brought Washington, D.C toward me protectively.

"We'll be the lookouts." New Mexico whispered pointing to Maryland as the two jogged to opposite sides of the hall at the corners, poking their heads around the corner in a precautious way. Like us, Washington, D.C managed to get a spot between Arizona and I, placing an ear at the door. We could barely tell what was going on with all the scuffling, talking, and arguing. Eventually, we heard an accented voice speaking from the far side of the room. We couldn't place the voice; it wasn't someone we knew or an accent we could place too easily. Eventually, after several boring minutes of standing at the door, not getting any type of clues as to what the hell was going on anyways, loud arguing started.

_"Damned frog!"_ Britain, definitely Britain. And who could he be speaking to other than France?

_"But Angleterre, it was only the truth."_ France whined.

_"But my cooking isn't – keep your hands away from me!"_ Oh great, one of those infamous arguments between France and Britain that America always told us about with the insults to Britain's cooking and whatnot.

_"Ohonhonhon, but mon cher –"_

_ "Bloody hell, I said get away from me!"_

_ "Humph. You're only saying that because you're the black sheep of Europe." _France retorted. I winced, along with Arizona, when we heard that obnoxious laugh that only one person we knew could make; America.

_"Ahahaha! Dudes, come one, seriously!"_ he yelled rather loudly. _"Get serious here, it's a meeting!"_

_ "'It's a meeting!'?"_ we heard Britain mimic. _"Says the fatass who stuffs his face with hamburgers and sleeps all meeting says." _he scoffed. America immediately stopped his laughter.

_"Hey, don't –"_

"Kesesesesese!" Arizona, Washington, D.C, and I jumped when the laugh caught us off guard. Wait, that laugh wasn't in the room. Then who. . .Oh. Great, just great. Arizona and I winced, catching each other's eye before turning away from the door, our backs to the wall. Washington, D.C bit his bottom lip when he realized what had just happened. He swiveled his body around, his back to the door. Then, a thought came to my mind: _We're motherfucking screwed._


End file.
